Animas al Cenote
Summary The Animas al Cenote, the Well of Souls Peoples, the Fenborn: these are primitive tribes who live in a marshy lakes region in northern Leviatha. Little is known of the Fenborn, for they prefer to remain hidden. Scholars think the Fenborn are escaped serfs from the Cete, Talavera, and early Midian nations. The Fenborn conduct little trade; and few other cultures visit them. They speak an archaic language that shares words with oceanic and land-based cultures. Fenborn are thought to be human. However, many have fey, dwarven, even gnomish traits. SocietyCategory:Cultures The Fenborn live in isolated tribes. Each tribe is headed by its the oldest member. All within the tribe are considered family. Resources are shared, without a concept of individual ownership. Many are mage-adepts or clerics of the local religion. The Fenborn have a syncretic faith based around gods of the marsh. They do not discern between innate, learned or faith-based magic. Communication The Fenborn avoid contact with other cultures, considering them cursed. They will not speak outsider languages, nor use outsider tools. Fenborn even speak differently from village to village. They avert their gaze when speaking to anyone outside of village kin. Most never use a person's name directly--especially that of an outsider. Fenborn are averse to mark-making of any kind. They will destroy any flag, sygil, scroll, book, or trail mark they come upon. Fenborn make no marks of their own, going so far to wipe away footprints, and punishing little children for drawing in the dirt. All signals are made by gesture or sound. The Fenborn can leave permanent messages in the land: sometimes by planting flowers or mushrooms along a path; sometimes by leaving a particular breed of fish to live in a pond; or more simply training a magpie to change its call in a certain area. But the true voice of all the Animas is in their wells, specifically their springs. The Gwirnant; the True Streams of the Animas Despite no mark-making, and an intentionally fragmented oral tradition, the Fenborn people have centuries of knowledge and history hidden in their lands. They use the water of the Cenote land to create subtle songs. The Fenborn arrange rocks around springs, carefully dig at stream boundaries, all to change the sound of the moving water. Every brook in their land may bubble a coded message. And as the seasons turn, the flow of water changes, creating a new message that only the well-trained ear of the Fenborn may understand. Location The Fenborn live near the northern coast of Leviatha, in a vast region of alder thickets, willow and bogs. It is peppered by deep, clear lakes and limestone caverns. There are no established roads through the Cenote lands. The Fenborn prefer it that way. For, to the north, a warlike Cete tribe holds sway over the coast, populating the land with villages of thralls. To the west, the Ijotheios al Talavara do not hesitate to take captives either. And to the south and east lie the Kinnari clans, who might very well eat a wayward traveler. Estimated Numbers There has never been an official count of the Cenote region. The only observed villages numbered between 30-100 souls. The land is harsh, infertile, and difficult to travel. Therefore total numbers should not surpass a few thousand. Known Towns There are no known permanent settlements in the Cenote region. Fenborn villages are temporary, built on spruce stilts; and can be moved in a few days. There are rumored to be deep, semi-submerged limestone caverns used by the Animas for sacred ceremonies. Allies The only allies the Fenborn have are themselves. They have a secret cant used to identify one another. And they've developed whoops and other calls that can be heard for miles. Foes Nar Cete occasionally venture into Anima territory on slaving raids. Ijotheios al Talavara more rarely enter the western Cenote region. They come to burn out the bog trolls, rather than attack Anima bands. Bog Trolls, Giant Gar, Peat Bears, Wildr Fey and Giantkin round out the threats to the Anima. Characters Geni Ar Dan, Ranger of the Fenborn Geni Ar Dan (Born on Fire) earned his name for the red shock of hair he was born with. He is one of the few Fenborn who knows another language (but is very reticent to speak it). Gosod Cerrig, Fenborn Elder Stones Placed, is an ancient innate-mage of the Fenborn. She is thought to be one of the few Fenborn to have placed stones throughout the Cenote region. The rivers are her spell book. Eni Ogof, Fenborn Hunter Cave Born is a rare Fenborn; a berserk. Due to his outbursts, he lives alone. But Eni is called upon to fight cave bears and other underground denizens. He knows most of the hidden caverns in the Cenote; and of hidden treasure. Comments "A slog. A mire. Those dirty savages can have it." --Talaferan Mercenary "He must not say his name. He will follow the stream away from us." --Fenborn Guard to an Outsider "The river speaks what only we may hear." --Fenborn ElderCategory:Cultures